The Darkness Arising
by Zerotheghostdog
Summary: Jace and Lizabeth are met by the legendary pokemon, Cresselia, whom tells them they are to save the world. But against what?
1. Cresselia

Jace and I sit on the hill close to Verity lake and look over the water. I look over at my best friend, who's blonde hair is shining silver in the moonlight. He glances back over in my direction, blue eyes shining. I look at my feet and blush. In the last couple of months, my friendship towards him had developed more into a crush, but he didn't know that.

"Everything ok, Liz?" Jace asks, concerned. Liz was my nick name I only allowed Jace to use. My whole name was Lizabeth, and I liked my name the way it was. But since an early age, Jace had always called me Liz. I allowed it, because I liked it when he called me that. It made me feel special.

"I'm fine." It showed in my voice I wasn't, and I knew that my best friend could tell. The blonde haired boy moves a bit and studies my face. He decides he doesn't believe me, I can tell.

"You are not fine, Liz. I've known you forever. What's wrong?" Jace looks me over, and a look dawns on his face. My face must still hold a blush.

"You like me, don't you?" Jace's voice is quiet, barley a whisper. I bite my bottom lip and hug my knees to my chest. Now nothing will ever be the same between us again. He's figured out my secret. A tear trickles down my face. I can't believe a friendship of eleven years is just going down the drain over this.

"Why are you crying?" Jace asks, confused. I look at him, meeting those gold flecked blue eyes.

"Because nothing's ever going to be the same again!" I respond, quietly. Jace's face softens.

"You're right, it's not." I sigh at this, and feel one of Jace's hands under my chin, the other on my cheek. I meet his eyes, wondering if this is really going to happen, when suddenly, I feel Jace's soft lips on mine. He pulls away after a couple of seconds. I look at him, and smile. He returns the smile.

"I guess you're right." I say, laughing, not trusting myself to believe that really happened. Jace pulls me closer to him and puts an arm around my waist, while I rest my head on his shoulder. It really is. I look up at the stars, when a light starts to shine right in front of it.

"What's that?" Jace asks. He looks at the light, then there's a pokemon in front of us. The pokemon looks vaguely like a bird, with a pink wing and tail, and a blue and yellow body. Cresselia.

_"Hello young trainers. I am the legendary pokemon, Cresselia, but I prefer Luna. A darkness is rising. You two will be the ones to fight it. I give you young children the gift of speech to pokemon. Use it wisley. You are the World's only hope. I must be on my way. Good luck, Jace and Lizabeth." _As suddenly as she appeared, Luna is gone. I stare in wonder.

"I guess we're going to save the world." Jace chuckles uneasily. I nod. I guess we are.


	2. Starters

I walk out into the freezing morning air. It's so cold I can see my breath. I wrap my arms around myself, then walk back into the house and into my room. I can't see the floor, there's so much stuff randomly scattered. There's pokemon magazines, stuffed toys, clothes, and a whole bunch of other junk. I really need to get this cleaned up before we go on our pokemon journey.

I smile to myself at the thought of Jace and I going together. Unfortunately, with all the thrash, I trip over an eevee plush. I rub my head where I knocked it on the side of my dresser and get up, careful where I step. I finally get over to my closet, and open it.

I choose my favorite sweatshirt and pull it out. It looks like marbled turquoise with sky blue mixed in. It zips up the front and has a blue and silver pokeball in the corner of one of the pockets. I look in the mirror after I put it on. My emerald green eyes are covered by my dark brown bangs. I push them out of the way and find the clip closest to me to keep them out.

The clip is black with turquoise ribbons around the edges. I look myself over and decide the dark jeans I have on look good with my outfit. I run back downstairs and pull on my neon blue converse with the neon green laces. After hastily tying them in double knots, I go back outside.

I almost bump into Jace. He holds out his arms and catches me. I blush slightly, and step back a bit.

"Sorry." I mumble. Jace smiles and hugs me. He's warm.

"It's ok." He laughs. I smile slightly, and break away from his embrace. Then I remember why we met up. We're going to Sandgem to get our pokemon.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask my best friend. He nods and takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Way ready." He responds. I look down at our fingers and blush. I'm still getting used to the fact that Jace likes me back. We walk down the neighborhood, and stop at the edge of the road. We take the route without any tall grass, and walk along the wooded dirt road. I can hear the calls of a Starly, a soothing sound familiar to my ears. He's calling to his brother.

"He's back towards the lake, Max!" I call to the Starly, and laugh. I know the twin Starlies, Max and Jax. They're super sweet, but they get lost easily. The two are always looking for each other. That's where Jace or I come in. Ever since Jace and I met Luna, we have been helping the pokemon near our home town of Twinleaf.

"Thanks Raya!" The little dark brown and white bird pokemon calls, and flaps away towards Verity. I shake my head and smile.

"Gotta love 'em." I state. Jace laughs and shakes his head, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"How could you not?" He asks, and I shrug. He squeezes m hand slightly as we reach the edge of the woods. I glance at a brown thing in the corner of my eye. It's a sign that says Sendgem Town. I squeal.

"We're here!" I jump, with a huge smile plastered on my face. Jace takes his free hand and lightly pushes down on my head.

"Calm down!" Jace laughs. I stop jumping and compose myself. We continue walking until we see another sign that says Prof. Rowan's Pokemon Research Lab. We unlace our hands and walk in, side by side. We are met by a couple of scientists in white lab coats, whom introduce themselves as Rose and Dave.

They show us our way to the Professor. I hold my breath as a somewhat tall man walks out of an office. He has a bread connected by side burns. His hair is completely white.

"You must be Raya and Jace. I am Professor Rowan. Pleased to meet you. Today is the day your pokemon journey starts." He says, a smile on his face. I let out the breath a breathe. I smile.

"Thank you, Professor. We are happy to work for you." I say pleasantly.

"Come follow me, and I will show you to the pokemon. Unfortunately, all our starter pokemon have been taken, but I have others I'm sure you'll love." I frown a bit. No starter pokemon? Rowan leads us towards the back of the lab, and opens a door. My eyes widen. There's easily hundreds of pokemon balls lined up on shelves.

"You may choose any pokemon you wish. I have a level 10 of almost all species." Rowan states. I know exactly what I want.

"Do you have eevees?" I ask, excited and hopeful. Rowan chuckles.

"Yes, yes. I'm guessing you want a female?" I nod, super excited now. Rowan goes to a shelf labeled "E", and picks up a pokeball.

"Here she is." The Professor smiles and hands me the pokeball. I take her gently. Rowan turns to Jace.

"And you, young man?" Rowan wonders. Jace thinks a moment.

"I too, want an Eevee, but male." Rowan looks at the two of us, back and forth. A look shows on his face, but quick as it came, it was gone. He goes to the same shelf and comes back with a pokeball. Jace takes it.

"Thank you Professor, sir." Jace says. I follow with my own thank-you. Then we go to the front of the lab again. Rowan hands us Pokedexes. Mine is Turquiose, Jace's is red.

"Just turn them on when you see a pokemon, and this handy device will take it's information. Good luck, you two." Rowan says. We smile, and say thank-you, then walk outside. I let out my eevee. She yawns, and looks up at me with large, chocolate eyes.

"Hi, Velvet." I whisper to my eevee. Velvet smiles.

"Hello." She responds.


End file.
